Does Lily fall for James?
by prongsrox101
Summary: Lilys finally falling for James and she wonders on weather to ask him out or not. What does she do to win him over. Should she play hard to get or just tell him she likes him?
1. Chapter 1

"Wow." James said. "That was interesting…"

"Yah. Well thanks for taking me here James I really enjoyed it." Lily replied.

_**3 DAYS EARLIER**_

"_Hey Lils!_" James cooed.

"What do you want?" She said annoyed.

"God Lils don't be so rude!"

"I'm not being rude James!!!! You are!"

"Okay sorry Lils."

"AND STOP CALLING ME LILS! Only my friends call me that!"

"Oh then I guess were not friends."

"No James I didn't mean it …."

…

"Oh Darby! Help me! James thinks I hate him. What do I do…I REALLY LIKE HIM!" Lily told her friend Darby.

"Well as his sister I know he LOVES you to, since 1st year. And he's trying to get you to go to the movies with him over winter break because our parents are going to be gone!" Darby replied.

Lily lay down on her bed and said "Really? Should I ask him out or like not."

"NO!" Darby replied.

…

"So did it work Prongs?" Sirius asked obviously interested.

"No. I don't want to talk about it." James said as he lay on the bed and picked up the earring Lily dropped yesterday. His heart filled with sorrow. "I'm going to go give this back to Lily."

"Its 3:00 am James…Oh you could see Lily in her PJ's"

"Yah I guess." James said.

…

James was walking along the quiet corridors. "I'm so stupid!" James muttered to himself. He quietly knocked on Lily's door and heard someone groan.

"What do you want???????????" Darby yelled.

"It's me James!" He yelled back.

"Then go away!"

"What's going on?" someone asked. It had to be Lily.

"James is at the door!" Darby told her.

"I have your earring!"

Lily rushed to the door. "Where did you find it?" she asked him.

"In the great hall when you dropped it yesterday."

"Oh thank you James sooooo much!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"Wow Lily!" James said as he looked at her in her bra and underwear.

"Um Lily you um…" he pointed at her.

"Oh wow thanks again." She said and she put on a see-through dress.

"Uh Lily." James said still pointing at her.

"Oh come on James you've seen me like this before."

"WHAT?????" Darby asked.

"Well I'll tell you later. Bye James!" She started to shut the door.

"Well it started out when I was taking a walk through Hogwarts and I ran into James and we fell on top of each other and his invisibility cloak covered us and when we fell are lips touched and my shirt got ripped." Lily told her.

"Did you enjoy it?" Darby asked smiling at James who was still standing at the door remembering the moment.

"Yah…a lot!"

James smiled and blushed as he left their dorm and started back to his.

…

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James shouted.

"What?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"She hugged me in only underwear and she said she enjoyed that time I kissed her when we fell!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That wasn't a real kiss Prongs."

"Who cares? My lips touched hers! She actually wants to be round me…sort of!"

"Go to bed Prongs we'll talk in the morning."

"Okay!" James said to excited to sleep. He lay in his bed thinking about Lily and wondered what she was thinking about. Little did he know she was thinking about him to!


	2. Chapter 2

"James can I please tell her that you heard what she said about the almost kiss?" Darby asked.

"No! Just play truth or dare with her and if she picks truth then ask that if I asked her out would she say yes or no. Then come tell me."

"Fine."

…

"Come on Lily just play one game of truth or dare." Her friend Hayley asked.

"One game that's it!" Lily said.

"Okay I start. Lily truth or dare?" Darby asked.

"Truth." Lily told her.

"If James asked you out would you say yes or no?"

"Yes." Lily confessed.

"I'm going to run to the restroom." Darby said as she walked outside.

"BOO!" James said pulling off his invisibility cloak.

"Oh god James stop that!" Darby yelled.

"Sorry. What did she say?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!"

"Who's out there?" Lily asked as she peaked out of the door.

"Me and James." Darby told her.

"Hey Lils do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow over winter break?" James asked a little nervous.

"Sure! That would be a lot of fun."

…

"SIRIUS! She's going out with me! Tomorrow!"

"Hey can we double date maybe? Me and your sister and Remus and Hayley?"

"No way! You can't date Darby!"

"Oh come on!"

"Fine!"

…

"So do you want any popcorn Lils?"

"Sure James."

AS the movie started they both reached for the popcorn and their hands touched. James and Lily look into each other's eyes. As they lean in to kiss Sirius reaches his hand down to get some popcorn. Lily pulled away but as James lips barley touched Sirius's arm he pulled away and looked at him. Sirius smiled and started to kiss Darby. James hit him in the stomach and asked Darby what she was doing.

"I'm making out with your best friend that's what I'm doing! I wouldn't complain if you made out with Lily!"

"Oh really?" James asked as he pulled Lily into a passionate kiss.

Lily's eyes were wide with shock as she started kissing him back. Remus smiled at his idiotic friends and snuggled Hayley.

…

"Wow." James said. "That was interesting…"

"Yah. Well thanks for taking me here James I really enjoyed it." Lily replied. "Do you want to come over tonight to just talk?"

"Sure!" James said excitedly.


End file.
